bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Daiku/Link to Bionicle Reviews
Well, now that all the plagiarism has been cleared (turns out I only had two articles left when I stopped last time) we can start talking about Bioniclepedia linking to Bionicle Reviews, in response to Kingdonfin's request a while ago. I can see some definite potential in this wiki's concept, and it could definitely help from a link from us. The plagiarism was the big issue with linking, but there are still a few small things that need to be cleared up. *You should create a policy on spoilers, plagiarism, and other things like that so users know what the policy is. Nothing has been spelled out yet. *A clear template for reviews, with several sections that would be required in all reviews. I'd personally suggest Building the Set (which would get things like new pieces and how hard it is to build) and Playability (How it looks, how well it poses, etc.), and In A Sentence (sum up your review in one sentence, with a */10 rating). Of course, you can make it however you want. *Remove the Competition clause on your Main Page. This one'll take the most work, and I'd be glad to help you with the formatting if you want. Get that done, and I'd say we'd be able to put in a word for you. I'm working on a redesign for after the move, and I'm leaving a slot for you guys on the Community Portal. Also, here's a few ideas from me that might help improve your site - take them or leave them. Build your articles around the sets. This site is about reviewing the Bionicle sets; design your pages accordingly. Instead of having a page about the character, have a page about each set. Include a brief biography about the character when he was in that form, and a section about the set (when it was released, description of the set, developments from last year's set, etc.) For example, have an article about Kopaka with the biography being about when he was a Toa Mata; a Kopaka Nuva article with his story from the Bahrag to his '08 transformation, and a Kopaka Phantoka article biographizing his '08 and beyond storyline. Don't try to go too much into storyline details, because there's already two wikis that are doing that, and it'll be almost impossible to get people to come to find out storyline info. Work on putting more information for the sets. There's a definite opening for a set wiki right now, and adding it on to a review wiki would complement each other. Move your reviews to the article's talkpage. First, go to Mediawiki:talk and change it from "Discussion" to "Reviews." Then, move your reviews right to the talkpage of the set article. The article's name will still be Talk:Whatever, but it'll say "Review" on the article's tab. Maybe add a template to the top of each review talkpage that says "This is for reviews. To make a comment about the article, go Here," with a link to the Community Portal Talk. Really, talkpages aren't used all that much to talk about the article, so you should be good doing that. It'd make the review page a whole lot more accessible. Use Sitenotice Sparingly. If it's too long, like it is right now, people aren't gonna read it. Just put a brief sentence or two up there, and only for important announcements. Most of the stuff up there now could go on the Main Page, for people to read when they come to the wiki. If you use Sitenotice too much, people stop paying attention to it. So there you go. I can definitely see this wiki going places if you can lay the groundwork. I don't know how busy I'll be on Bioniclepedia (or The Bionicle Wiki, as it'll probably be called soon), but if I find some free time, I'll try to help you out. Category:Blog posts